Computer technology can influence various aspects of data storage, such as encryption of data persisted on storage devices. A variety of protection schemes can be implemented to increase the security of, and limit access to, content on such storage devices. For instance, data can be encrypted in a manner that requires a key to unlock data. Without such a key, it can be virtually impossible to access data, and breaking encryption can take countless hours.
Mobile devices are becoming a pervasive and all encompassing device for communication, entertainment, commerce, and personal finance. Moreover, there currently is a world-wide push by the banking institutions and telecommunication companies to position a panoply of mobile devices (e.g., cell phones, smart phones, laptop computers, and the like) as the ultimate consumer payment device. Accordingly, as portable devices become the repository and custodian of sensitive personal information, securing such devices against theft and hacking (e.g., engaging in illegal machine trespass, such as contravening computer security) has become of paramount importance.